The Deals I've Made
by messymind
Summary: Inspired while I was trolling the Captain Swan tag on Tumblr and reading all the amazing First Kiss Scenarios.


**The Deals I've Made**

**A/N:** Inspired while I was trolling the Captain Swan tag on Tumblr and reading all the amazing First Kiss Scenarios. This is the first fanfic I've written in years, but I'm so captivated by Hook and Emma I couldn't help myself..possible spoilers for this weeks 'death'

I own nothing, don't sue me.

The wind howled as Emma used whatever strength she still possessed to slowly and gingerly pick herself up off the pavement. The town was mostly still shrouded in the dark of night and the rain continued to beat down so hard it felt like her skin was being bruised, but truly it was just aggravating her already beaten body. The sword in her hand felt like an iron anvil and she let it fall to her side, she held her breath for what seemed like an eternity as her eyes surveyed what was left of the town, of her friends...she caught her thoughts there...her family.

The streets were littered with the casualties of war, the wounded only starting to stir. Her eyes caught her mother's and she let go of her breath, just a little, as she nodded at her to let her know that both she and her father were still alive and okay, she watched as Snow let go of her bow to help David up.

Her eye's drifted around more, searching, there was Ruby standing over the mangled body of Granny. Emma could see the tears that were running down the young girls face as she tried to revive her even as the rain tried to mask them. Emma could make out more bodies and the relieved faces of the dwarfs as they all embraced. It was then her eyes caught Belle's, and traveled down to see who she was cradling in her arms. Gold looked like a man defeated as his body slumped over his sons.

Emma's mind traveled back to Neal's arrival. She, Henry and Gold had discovered him in New York with the help of magic. The shock when Gold called him Bae had shaken her to the core. She and Neal had fought, Gold and Neal had fought. Neal err Bae had refused to reunite with his father but something had changed and he must have decided to make his way to Storybrooke anyway. The reason though they'd never really know the truth. Neal was one of the first among Cora's victims after her arrival, right after the death of Archie. Emma suspected he hadn't been in Storybrooke a mere hour when he'd run into the witch first. Gold was so concerned about Belle's safety from both Cora and Killian that he never suspected that he'd left another vulnerability wide open. Emma knew it wasn't his fault neither had suspected Neal would follow them but she also knew that he would blame himself for the loss of his son for all eternity.

Cora had ripped out Neal's heart, and then had used him like a puppet to toy with everyone's emotions, her's, Gold's and then Henry's. He had taken her son to that devil, staged it to look like he'd run away due to her lie about him. She got wise to him quickly though, knew something was off. Gold had been to blinded by the joy of their family reunion, but there were too many things this faux Neal didn't know and then there were the things he shouldn't know, like how Killian had compared her to a dried up bean and the words that Aurora had echoed about him caring. It was then she realized Cora had let her guard slip like she had in the Enchanted Forest. All the time they wasted looking for her missing son and Cora had him she had used her son's curiosity for his father to snare him, that heartless demon.

Heartless ...Killian...if it hadn't been for him they would have never known the Cora really was heartless. Without a heart she couldn't be killed and even if they could capture her, she would always be a treat unable to die. They found a way to travel to Wonderland, she, Hook and Jefferson to look for the heart, while her mother, father, Leroy and Nova had made their way to their former home, to Snow's family's ...her family's castle to search.

It was in Wonderland that the feelings she'd been suppressing since first meeting him, covered in bodies, that grew as they climbed a bean stalk began to bubble to the surface. It took that twisted Jefferson and infernal caterpillar who was always speaking in riddles, no wonder Regina had left him there alone, to point it out clearly that there was something between the two of them, something that seemed to be blind to them both, then all the comments he'd made when Neal had first arrived, the showing up whenever the two of them were together, made sense, he had been boiling over with jealously. Wonderland was a bust, the place was devastated by the curse and Cora's heart could not be found anywhere. Wonderland was however, where they had 'almost' had their first kiss; they had both fallen down a ravine.

Angry words had flown, both had made some admissions but her walls were still up, then he'd gotten close, too close, his stormy blue eyes locked on to hers, he had smelled of leather, the sea and rum. His hand went to play with her curls, much like it had in the Giants lair and his hook had latched around her belt loop. Their lips were mere inches from each other, all she felt was the air between them crackle, the heat rise and she had closed her eyes waiting for them to connect but the spell was broken first, by Jefferson's voice yelling down that he's was using vines as a rope and he had tossed it down and it separated the two.

Her parents had fared much better on their quest, and while they hadn't come back with Cora's heart they had a pretty good idea where to look. It turned out that Cora had been King George's 'True Love', it wasn't surprising really his soul was almost as black as the witch's, they had found George's heart in Cora's vault, meaning that maybe just maybe she had hidden her heart in him. It had turned out that Cora was the 'Miller's' daughter, sold to slavery to King George's father and given to George in marriage when she had proven herself worthy and the prince had convinced his father that she was his true love, his only love. Cora having made a deal with Rumple gave him her daughter and told her husband that the child was stillborn and they couldn't have anymore. Cora had then become distraught over the loss of Regina and made yet another a deal with Rumple give her back her daughter but she has had to give up her love, George, in return. It was then that she faked her death and fled the kingdom...

She sympathized with Regina, finding out who her father really was only to also realize she would have to lose him in order to save everyone, but most of all to save the son they shared. Regina stood over her mother's still body. She had fought off her mother, holding her with a powerful spell while Emma had driven her father's sword into the Regina'a newly acquired father.

She continued to survey the battlefield, looking, hoping, and not noticing that the rain was slowly starting to peter off. Dawn was slowly starting to approach as the sun began to rise in the east, just cracking over the horizon. It was then that her eye's finally locked with his brilliant blue ones and she felt her heart rise. She glanced down for just a moment as Henry peaked out from behind the pirate's rugged form, smiling at her.

The rest of the breath she was holding for what had seemed like eternity was finally released. As her eyes made their way back up his body, looking for wounds, drinking him in and finally resting back on his sparkling orbs where they locked once more. She's not sure who moved first, only that the distance between them closed in an instant almost as if by magic. His hand flew-up to cup her face, his expression screaming all the things she longed to hear

"Killian...I..." the word love was just about to fall when he closed what space remained and his lips captured hers in a soul searing kiss that sent her body and mind into overload. Their lips clinging to each other, battling the others like it was their last meal. The heat that formed from the contact melted whatever may have been left of her walls. Finally and only because the need for oxygen was far too great did they part, but only for the briefest of moments. The bond had been sealed between their hearts. She opened her eyes gingerly, fearing that it was all just a dream but then her eyes reconnect with his..."love you" she whispered in a voice so low that it was hardly audible over the pounding of their thundering hearts.

His eyes gleamed and his lips curled into that trademark smirk "It's about bloody time lass" and with that his lips again found hers and the world melted away as they molded into each other.

Neither noticing the crowd that was starting to form around them or that the sun had fully engulfed the them in it's glow.


End file.
